


“My good boy”

by pandY0la



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I cried writing this, based on a personal experience, read at your own risk to cry, this is sad im sorry, why cant dogs live forever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandY0la/pseuds/pandY0la
Summary: ”Good boy TitusSuch a good boy Titus..."





	“My good boy”

”Good boy Titus  
Such a good boy Titus...”

Sigh. Hiccup. Sniffle. “S-s...ss-such a good boy” 

Soft black fur under his fingers. A slight dog whine. Another hiccup. Another suppressed sniffle.

”You’re my good boy... my good boy...”

A door opens behind his back, startling him for just a second. Soft steps approach him. A heavy hand is placed on his shoulder. 

"It’s time Damian" 

He doesn’t want to, but still gives a slight nod. He hopes this didn’t have to happen. Hopes this wasn’t real. Finally, he closes his eyes, nods again.

Another person comes in, this one not approaching him as the first one, but still, he can feel it close. He can picture the thin needle in those hands, the clear liquid being injected slowly...

Damian buries his face on the dog’s silky ebony fur. His shoulders are shaking. His world shattering. And still, before the rising and falling underneath his arms stops, he can just bring himself to mumble: “Always my good boy Titus... always my good boy".

**Author's Note:**

> I  
Am  
Sorry  
But I had to get this out of my brain.


End file.
